Knowing
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete: Sometimes knowing that your affections are returned can be the best feeling in the world. Prowl/Jazz slash, follow up to a one-shot in 'Inspired by Maroon 5'


**A/N: Sequel to the one-shot 'Can't stop' in my Maroon 5 series as requested by whitefirebird on LJ as part of my 'request me.'**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Disclaimer:** No, Transformers is NOT mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Knowing<strong>

* * *

><p>Jazz was slumped at his desk, unmoving.<p>

He couldn't work. He couldn't chill out in the rec room – he had done enough of that. And in the space of boredom the mech from his wildest and most passionate fantasies plagued his mind. He couldn't get Prowl out of his head. He was bordering on obsession, and he didn't _want_ that.

He just wanted the oblivious mech to _notice!_

Sighing, the saboteur tried to shove away the current imagery of them kissing, Prowl sprawled over the desk as he took control and thoroughly 'distracted' the SIC from the piles of work.

It was maddening. Had been for the past few days, especially since he had seen the doorwinger smile at him.

Not a smirk.

No, a little, soft smile when he brought the mech some energon like he usually did. It had made his spark flip flop wildly in his chest, and his thoughts had been filled with that smile for the rest of the day. Ironhide had laughed at him, saying that his 'processor was up in the clouds.'

Pity it had been true.

A tap at his door made him look up, and Jazz raised his head wearily. Who would come to him when he had made it quite clear he didn't want to be bothered? He considered not sending the code to open the door when a soft, unmistakable voice called out, "Jazz? May I come in?"

Well, think of the pitspawn…

He sent the code, watching with feigned disinterest as the beautiful black and white mech stepped in, obviously hesitant and wary of him. Behind his visor, his optics traced each line and angle that made up the Praxian, enhanced by the soft curves of his bumper and hips. Blinking, he muttered, "Yeah? What's up Prowler?"

Prowl moved to sit opposite him, a look of concern on his faceplates. "What's wrong?"

"What on Earth makes you think something is wrong?" Jazz bit out sarcastically.

"For one, you are snapping at me. And secondly, you have not been your usual bouncy self. Whether you were aware of it or not, you growled at Bluestreak today when he came up to ask you if he could get some energon for you," Prowl pointed out softly, optics intent on the saboteurs as if reading the whole reason for his behaviour there. "I am surprised. Usually you would tell me if you have some sort of frustration, or you would go spar it out."

"Tired of sparring," said Jazz simply, thinking, '_Also tired of jacking off to get rid of these 'frustrations' of unrequited interest.'_

"Then why not come to me?" asked the tactician, an accusing note creeping into his tone.

Barking out a bitter laugh, the visored mech said, "Because it's about you."

He immediately regretted it when a wounded look crossed the others face, before it was quickly hidden by an emotionless mask. "Very…very well then…I will leave."

Jazz jumped up, rushing to get in front of the other, mouth pulling down into a frown when he saw the way those optics glimmered with sorrow. '_Idiot! You knew you had to be patient with him!'_ he scolded himself. "That came out wrong," he said hastily. "It's not you. It's how I feel about you. You are a great friend Prowler-"

"Are you suggesting you no longer want to be friends?"

The saboteur winced at the hard, emotionless tone. Damn it.

"No! I mean…yeah I still wanna be friends with you…it's just…damn mech, are you that oblivious to all the stuff I've been doing?" he asked incredulously.

The chevroned mech looked confused then. "How do you mean? You have been a wonderful friend to me. You bring me energon when I forget to refuel. You bring me flowers to make my day a little brighter. And you talk to me when others write me off as plain and boring. I thought these were actions that best friends take to care for the other…are you upset because I have not been a good best friend?"

Jazz smiled a little at the adorably confused tone. He understood how such a logical mind as Prowl had would see what he did now. It was like the clouds had moved out of the way of the sun and sunlight was shining through. "Aw Prowler…ya ever consider that's the kind of stuff a mech does for the one he's romantically interested in?"

Prowl stiffened, expression morphing into one of shock, stammering, "Uh…I…you…like me?"

Jazz grinned then, moving forward so their plating almost touched. "Let me put it in a much more forward way for you baby," he purred.

Before the doorwinger could react, he covered the other's lips with his own, keeping the pressure light, but sure, smirking as a tiny, pleasured whimper emitted from the other's lips. Drawing back, he drawled, "That paint a better picture for you?"

Prowl was blushing, but didn't look disgusted by the kiss. Bashfully, he admitted, "Yes. And I don't think I mind at all."

Jazz's grin only got wider. He finally had an answer to all those hours of wondering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Little drabbly one-shot to follow off. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
